Grapes and An Orange
by ThursdayEVargas
Summary: Warning, crack ahoy! When Eridan finds himself carrying some rust-blood's spawn, he considers it a punishment and a shame. But can he really handle raising little ones.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is just some random conversation between a friend and I. Like it or not, I'll probably drop it in two chapters.

XxX

Eridan paced nervously. Surely, this couldn't be…It was impossible…It was…_He_ was…

He was carrying the spawn of a low-blood. This was a disgrace to his name, his ancestor. He was a disgrace to be polluted by a rust-blood. He sat on a couch (Purple. What, you expected orange?) and sighed.

This was his punishment. He was a filthy disgrace to the name of his high-blooded, no, high_er-_blooded, ancestor and dancestor and lusus and his hive. And every single person he'd ever filled a quadrant with.

Eridan fiddled with his many rings. It was a mistake, it had to be. There was no way Ampora could be carrying anyone's spawn. He pulled a book on the truest sciences off the shelves, figuring it would distract him. But it didn't. It made him think more about it.

As a troll, he had a short time to plan if he did carry someone's spawn. Approximately three "Earth" months. Whatever those were. He sighed, setting the book aside.

And he decided that _filth_-blood would never be allowed near the wigglers or the eggs. Now to find a suitable place to raise his brood.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: People take this seriously? I'm amazed.

XxX

Eridan snuggled into his little nest of scarves. He had to hand it to Nepeta for being able to survive the filth and boredom that came with living in a cave. It was nothing like living in his ship, but at least those scarves had a use.

Eridan made sure he covered up the slight bump that was his abdomen before logging on. It never hurt to be too careful when one was surrounded by hackers. He checked his Trollian. No messages, not even from Feferi. That was a huge surprise. Before he could log off, he did get a message.**adios Toreador began trolling caligulasAquarium [ CA ]AT: hEY,,,AT: hAVEN'T HEARD FROM YOU,,,AT: aRE YOU OKAY?**

Great. This was the _last_ person Eridan wanted to chat with. He logged off hurriedly. For now, his secret was safe. Even from the other donor of genetic material. Eridan turned the computer off, laying there for a moment. It could have been worse, though. It could have been Karkat.


	3. Chapter 3

Eridan was satisfied with his little brood. Three eggs was not a bad-sized brood, especially when two of the eggs were violet like himself. Eridan curled up with the little eggs, finding it a little ironic that he wanted to protect that little bronze egg. Smiling a bit, he figured they would have to have lusii to keep them safe. Eridan was no parent.

Sighing a bit, he wondered if he should name them. The bronze one had to be special. Maybe it would have Eridan's own knowledge of the truest sciences. Maybe all three would. Eridan let out a contented gurgle. Two sea dwellers and a land dweller. A good brood. He curled up around them. A few nights and they would hatch into tiresome wigglers. Eridan smiled at the thought. Hair-pulling, biting, and general chaos. He could handle it. He did just lay the three eggs. He could handle wigglers.

He smiled a bit, thinking about them hatching, causing chaos, pupating, and going off to have their own hives. He would have to get a lusus for each one. Something strong and aquatic for the violet ones. As for the bronze one…He would have to wait and see. Something better than a stupid fairy-bull-thing, that was for sure.


	4. Chapter 4

Tavros hoped this was the right cave. It had taken him a while to even find these things. Even more time communing with some of the local fauna led him to this place. He only hoped half of the garbled wild languages were wrong and that Eridan was alright.

Of course, the umber blood wasn't sure what to expect as he took the first steps into the cave. Maybe Eridan cut in two by some foul cave-dwelling monster. Or maybe the aquatic Troll would be fine. Tavros hoped for the latter.

"Eridan?" he called out, eyes slowly adjusting to this new dark. "Are you alright, Eridan?"

There was a hiss and a sudden weight that made Tavros shriek. Eridan's aquatic fins fanned out a bit to make him look more intimidating as he glared at the lower blood.

"Why did you come here? Who sent you? Was it Fef?" the violet blood screeched.

Tavros said, "N-no. Everyone's been worried and I came to check on you. The beasts around here told me they heard screaming not too long ago. Is something wrong that you had to hide here?"

"Everythin's wrong," Eridan said, getting off of Tavros. "We have a brood."

"A brood of what?" Tavros asked.

Eridan sighed, going back to the nest and revealing the three eggs. "I was really worried about them."

Tavros smiled and knelt next to the nest. "Do we name them?"

"I guess," Eridan replied, watching the umber-blooded Troll carefully. "Did you have any in mind?"

"I would like to name one after you," Tavros admitted. "Or something similar."

"I like the name Lorand," Eridan blurted out. "It's a fantasy name I heard thrown around in one of my FLARPin' sessions. Good mage, too."

"Can that be the little bronze one's name?" Tavros asked, smiling at the egg.

"Alright," he said. "They need last names."

Tavros thought for a moment. "Let's name them when they hatch, alright?"

"Alright," Eridan agreed. "I am kind a tired."

"I'll watch over you all," Tavros said, smiling.

"You'd better," Eridan said, curling up around the eggs and closing his eyes.


End file.
